


the bottom of this bottle

by tgrsndshrks



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Come Eating, Comeplay, Desperation, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Public Humiliation, Spit Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The girls interviewing them set up the camera and Josh is all nerves. He thinks it's pretty obvious that the bottle is piss, not apple juice, especially with the bit of condensation at the top from the heat in the bottle. Josh shakes it a bit so all the droplets at the top go away.</i>
</p>
<p>in which josh is punished, fails, and then has to redo it, only worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the bottom of this bottle

**Author's Note:**

> i've literally been meaning to write this fic since late 2011. i started it ages ago and sort of worked on it on and off for awhile but yeah. BASED ON REAL LIFE STUFF. basically in [this interview](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uaFPZoFYCrE) that's a really suspiciously yellow drink and yeah leave it to me to write a whole fic because josh drank a bottle of apple juice. idk. don't look at me.
> 
> yeah this is really gross so if you're weak stomached this might not be the one for you.

Josh is leaning against the wall, harmlessly chatting to some of the girls who work at the venue they're playing tonight. Or at least he thinks it's harmless. He's being kind of flirty but he can't help himself. He really likes American girls. He's just drinking the last of his water and closing the bottle when Max comes by.

Max and Josh have a thing. They're not really boyfriends, but Max sort of owns Josh and his collar is the woven bracelet around his wrist. Josh likes it. He always feels better when someone is controlling him, giving him rules and tasks and directions.

Max grabs Josh by the arm.

“Will you come with me?” he asks, and he has that look where Josh knows he's in trouble.

“Yeah,” Josh says to Max. He turns to the girls. “Sorry ladies. I'll chat with you more later.”

Max pulls him away and into the nearest bathroom. He locks the door.

“What do you think you're doing?” Max asks.

“I was just talking to those girls,” Josh says. 

“Being awful flirty,” Max says.

“Was I?” Josh asks. Shit. That's probably why he's in trouble.

“Give me this,” Max says, taking Josh's empty water bottle. He takes the lid off, undoes his jeans, gets his cock out, and Josh realizes what Max is doing just before he does it.

“Max,” Josh says.

“What?” Max says, looking at him. He's got the mouth of the bottle lined up with the head of his cock.

“Really?” Josh asks.

“You say that as if you don't like it,” Max says. He looks back down and makes sure not to spill as he lets it go, emptying his bladder into the bottle. His piss is darker than usual, probably because they went out drinking last night, and after all the beer Josh knows this is going to taste terrible.

“But drinking it gives me a stomach ache,” Josh whines.

“Tough tits,” Max says. He finishes up and screws the top on the bottle, handing it back to him. It's all warm now. “You'll drink that with your sandwich during the interview.”

Josh stares at him.

“On camera?” he asks.

“On camera,” Max says. “It looks like apple juice. Whatever. Let's go.”

Josh doesn't have time to pout about it. Max is already leaving the bathroom and Josh has no choice but to follow him to the room they're doing the interview in.

It's the room where catering is, so Josh grabs himself a peanut butter sandwich and sits at the table, putting the bottle down next to his plate. He looks at it, trying not to frown. He was supposed to show gratitude and thank Max for any bodily fluids, really. Piss, cum, spit, whatever. Josh usually didn't like drinking piss, just kind of getting showered in it or laying in the bath tub rolling around in it after Max is finished with him. Drinking it always gave him the worst stomach aches. Josh supposes Max was planning that stomach ache to be his punishment. Damn him.

Max sits next to Josh and looks at him expectantly.

“Thank you,” Josh whispers. Max grins, cracking his soda open.

“You're welcome, pig,” Max replies casually. He takes a drink.

The girls interviewing them set up the camera and Josh is all nerves. He thinks it's pretty obvious that the bottle is piss, not apple juice, especially with the bit of condensation at the top from the heat in the bottle. Josh shakes it a bit so all the droplets at the top go away.

The interview starts. Josh eats his sandwich, tearing off pieces and staring at the bottle. Max talks mostly. Josh speaks up a few times but mostly tries to prepare himself to drink.

He finishes half of his sandwich before he decides he might as well go for it. He gives the bottle a good long look before grabbing it, unscrewing the lid, and taking a drink. He kind of chugs it, trying not to cringe or anything. He downs about half the bottle at once before putting it down and swallowing, trying the get the taste out of his mouth. He glances over at Max and he's looking at him. Josh takes another bite of his sandwich. It's not that Josh hates the taste of piss. He just doesn't want piss breath. Well, not that he enjoys the taste either. It's bitter. He'd rather just dump the whole bottle on his head and be over with it. But he'd like that too much. Which is why Max is making him drink it.

A few more minutes go past. The camera cuts. Josh drinks again. Max smacks him on the leg while the girls interviewing them pause to gather the rest of their questions. Josh almost spits on himself because he's in the middle of a drink. He drips down his chin and quickly wipes it up with his fingers and puts his fingers in his mouth.

“I said on camera,” Max says. Josh nods. Point taken.

Once they're filming again Josh starts fidgeting with the bottle. He passes it between his hands absently, answering questions. He decides he'll take another drink so he checks to make sure he has sandwich left to wash it down. Oh no. His sandwich is finished. He closes its styrofoam lid and pushes it away, pulling the bottle to rest in its place. It's maybe a third full now. He would probably see it as two thirds empty on any other day but Josh's stomach is starting to hurt and he's not looking forward to this last bit.

Josh is in the middle of his sentence when he picks up the bottle. He's about ready to just down this last bit. He might be sick later but it's better than disappointing Max and getting in trouble. He unscrews the lid, hesitates for a moment as he finishes his thought, and drinks. It's cooling off now and it tastes even worse lukewarm. Better “fresh out the tap” so to say. He's nearly finished when one of the interviewers asks him a question directly and he has to stop with only an inch of liquid left. Just two big swallows. He'd kill for a drink of Max's soda, which sits next to his nearly empty bottle. Not to mention that between the bottle of water he'd drank right before this he's about to have to pee himself. He glances around, grabs his bottle again, and then it happens. The interview is over. The bottle isn't empty. That's bad. Max is looking at him. Shit.

Next thing he knows he's being dragged back down the hallway by Max, who's got Josh's arm in one hand and the near-empty bottle in the other. Then he's being shoved back into the bathroom and over to the urinal. Max stands behind him at first but then realizes he's too short to see over Josh's shoulder so he moves to stand at his side. He opens the bottle.

“Jerk off,” Max says.

Josh knows better than to question Max when he gets that tone in his voice. He undoes his jeans, spits in his hand, and starts working himself hard. He braces himself against the urinal with his free hand, leaning into it. He glances over and Max's other hand is in his jeans now, his belt and the fly undone, and Josh stiffens up, breath catching a bit.

“I like seeing you uncomfortable and embarrassed like that,” Max says. Josh nods even though it wasn't a question. “That video is going to go on the internet. Everyone is going to know what you are.” Max is closer now, his cock out, and ugh. Josh wants to push Max's hands away and do it himself, but he looks down into the urinal, focusing on himself. Max could be horribly distracting like that. “What? Are you ashamed of what you just did? Or are you nervous that anyone in the venue could walk in right now?”

“Both,” Josh whines. He's moving his hand pretty quickly now and Max's pace is practically leisurely, like he's just taking the edge off and buying himself time.

“Are you close already?” Max asks. Josh nods and Max shakes his head. “I think you like drinking piss more than you let on. I think you like the stomach ache. Reminds you I was there. Reminds you how much you belong to me.” Josh nods again, rocking up on his toes a bit. His knuckles are white where they squeeze the top of the urinal. “If you cum you cum in here.” Max holds the bottle under Josh's cock and Josh has this split second of dread because he knows what this means but he doesn't have time to think. He just grabs the bottle and puts the mouth against the end of his cock, his head dropping back as he cums into the bottle, dripping down the sides and puddling on top of the bit of piss still left at the bottom. Max grabs Josh's cock harshly and Josh winces, making a soft pained noise when he squeezes.

“You've gotta have some piss in there for me don't you?” Max asks, pulling on Josh's dick as if it's going to draw the piss out. “If you have a fucking milliliter of piss in you you better empty it into this bottle right now or I swear to god I'll make you hold it in there till you cry.” Josh doesn't like the sound of that. Once he's gone soft enough he lets it go, draining into the bottle till it's about two thirds full again. Max lifts the bottle, inspects it. It's cloudy with cum. “This isn't full enough,” Max decides. He gives him the bottle back and pushes Josh onto his knees. “Ask me to cum in that bottle.”

“Please,” Josh says, because he's too cum drunk to form a coherent sentence. Max jerks off faster, like the sight of Josh on his knees with a bottle off piss and cum is enough to get him there.

“Please what,” Max says, bracing himself with a hand on the wall. 

“Please cum in this bottle,” Josh says. He holds it up closer to Max's cock as if to encourage him. Max grabs the bottle, his hand over Josh's hand, holding it to his cock as he cums into it too, ropes pooling on top of the liquid but not mixing. Josh remembers reading that cum isn't water-soluble. So it won't dissolve in piss.

“Hold,” Max says breathlessly, letting go of the bottle. “I think I have a little more for you.” Josh holds it still and then Max pisses in it too, nearly filling it. It's full up to the label now, all yellow and streaks of white through it, and Josh almost feels sick. Max takes it. “Not full enough,” he decides. He seems to consider it before he visibly sucks in on his jaw and spits in the bottle. Josh's mouth falls open. Max spits again, then again and again. He gives Josh the bottle back. “My mouth is too dry. Top it off.” Josh looks into the bottle. Fuck. He sucks under his tongue and spits down into the mouth of the bottle. He looks up and Max is cleaning himself up, buttoning his jeans again. Max looks back at him. “I said top it off.”

Josh nods, spits into the bottle again, then once more. His mouth is already dry from drinking all that piss. Max sighs, leans down into the sink and takes a mouthful of water. He swishes it around in his mouth, looking very deliberately at Josh as he takes the bottle back and drools all that spit water into it. Max looks pleased now. He takes the lid off the top of the urinal and screws it back on, sealing the bottle. He shakes it and Josh watches as all that fluid mixes – or tries to.

When Max gives him the bottle it's full of this cloudy yellow liquid, spit bubbles at the top and bits of cum still floating. It looks like some combination of unfiltered apple juice and the worst beer on the planet after its been flat for a few days.

“Clean yourself up,” Max says. “You look pathetic on your knees like that with your dick out your pants.” He ruffles Josh's hair. “I think you know what to do with that. Good luck passing it off as some other drink.”

Max leaves Josh knelt in the bathroom in front of the urinal, his jeans still undone and his cock out, staring at what he knows he has to drink. Better to do it now while it's hot, he decides, and he opens the bottle.


End file.
